


Journey's End

by Beth123B



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e23 Sentinel Too, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, non-rhyming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth123B/pseuds/Beth123B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near death experience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> A companion piece to Mea Culpa

Quiet.   
Still.   
Not even my heartbeat to keep me company.   
Aloneness so vast it fills the jungle of my soul.   
The silence calls me home. 

Distinct.   
Clear.   
A partner's footsteps follow as I journey.   
Companionship runs frantic on my trail.   
Souls' melding brings me home. 

Come on in, man. The water's nice.


End file.
